Kemwe
Kemwe (Ang: Gythan) is the God of Smiths and Metalwork, of the Earth, and of the Dwarven Folk Other Names Styri (Normearc), Kyon (Cymuria), Zer'miz (Mizania), Nakiman (Shintai), Kumza (Dwarves), The Artificer, The Creator, Dwarflord, Long-beard, Ironhand, Stonelord. Aspects Earth, Metal, Craftwork, Smithing, Dwarves, Invention, Mountains, Caverns, Creation, strength. True Form Kemwe is usually depicted as a tall and burly man, with a long black beard and black braids in his hair. He usually carries his great hammer, Molkanimabir, with which he forges great weapons and smites his enemies. Other Forms Kumza: Resembles a muscular Dwarf with a long grey beard, stretching for miles. Styri: A young man with a bald head, wielding a ferocious hammer. Kyon: A man with long blonde hair who carries a giant anvil on his back. Zer'miz: A dark man with two wise heads, usually seen at a potter's wheel. Myth Kemwe is the brother to both Eleniel and Vinwe, and is considered the strongest of the gods. He is an inventor, and spends his years dreaming up new inventions and ideas to better the mortal planes. He is married to the beautiful Nenila, and his daughter is the luscious Melina, goddess of love. Kemwe, who is more comfortable in the dark bowels of the earth, set his halls deep beneath the Mound of Light- vast mines and smithies, named the Halls of Gold, in which he builds his creations safe from the bright and wide spaces of the overworld. Within these mines work countless Dwarves and Gnomes, the spirits of those long deceased, who spend eternity making artifacts of immense beauty and power. Kemwe is a passive and gentle god, happy only when he is building or forging. Yet he is is also impatient, and grew restless whilst he waited for life to awaken on Gaiana. In his impatience, he began to create life of his own-the Dwarves. These were created in his own image, and in time multiplied and spread. The gained a love for crafts and beauty from their creator, and Kemwe loved them dearly. Following the downfall of the Dwarves, Kemwe pleaded for their cause, and managed to appease the wrath of Vinwe. Even now, he loves and admires them, and protects them in the deep bowels of the earth. Apart from the Dwarves, and their Gnomish kin, Kemwe has very little interest in the affairs of the mortal world. He spends most of his time deep in his forges, working on his latest creation. His hatred of Balzot is deep however, perhaps deeper than that of any other gods. Balzot seeks to destroy all that has been created, and so Kemwe is filled with a deep loathing for Him. It was Kemwe who forged the great chains which bind Balzot at the centre of the earth. And it is Kemwe who reaps the biggest vengeance on any of Balzot's minions who harm his beloved Dwarves. Kemwe is worshipped by all the Parzifans, and the Elves, to whom he taught the making of fine weapons and jewels. In addition, most smith-guilds and alchemists pray to him. More importantly, though, he is the Father of all Dwarves and Gnomes, and the god to whom they return when their mortal days have ended. His golden and beautiful halls and vast mines are the subject of many a Dwarven song, and it is to these halls that each Dwarf hopes to go when he dies. Other Manifestations 'Styri the Smith-' Styri is the Normearc god of smiths, and is believed to have taught the warrior-culture about sword-making and armour-forging. Styri is invoked in order to enchant weapons .Styri is the god responsible for destroying the giants in the early age of man-kind. 'Kyon-' Worshipped by the Cymuria, Kyon is the god of metal-crafts and invention. He is also the god of art and of sculpture, and is believed to have forged the first harp for Manidwen, his wife. Kyon is believed to visit mortals, offering aid, songs, stories and help in solving problems. 'Zer-miz-' Zer-miz is a Mizanian deity, and is depicted as having two heads. The two heads bicker with each other constantly, but the advice they give is always wise and helpful. Zer-miz was responsible for bringing agriculture and pottery to the Morrim-folk, and is considered the god of practicality and common-sense. 'Nakiman-' Nakiman is a Shintai god, blessed with incredible strength. The Shintai believe that it is Nakiman who holds the universe in place, and that his long beard stretches around the world. Nakiman is responsible for forging the sun, and for equipping the first Shintai army. Category:Gods Category:Dwarves Category:Tolton Category:Religion